Mademoiselle
by bobblehead.me
Summary: um i don't actually know what this is/classified to be. It's a story i wrote for school that is primarily based on Neo Angelique.  wouldn't be copyright ...right?  so a few things might be off here and there, but the plot is there! one shot, please R&R!


**a/n: okay. I didn't intend this to be a fanfic, cos this was actually an assignment from school that I … 'loosely' based off neo Angelique. But I changed a few things around so it'll fit more into the story. There are things that do go with the anime and some that don't. so, please don't get too.. annoyed at that. Uhm one more thing. Instead of nyx having weird purple scars on his face when he turns into erebos, he has red cat eyes. Picture that? Gooood :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

'Nyx-san, Nyx-san!' I look up gracefully from my cup of tea at the gleaming face of my companion, Angelique. She smiles so happily, so sweet and carefree, she is someone I am truly envious of.

'Is there anything I can help you with?' I give her a polite smile as I stand up from my chair.

'J.D-san is nearly finishing his scones; we'll meet you down at the dining room.' She gives me a quick wave as she exits my room, and I can hear her running down the stairs.

I smile to myself, wondering how much time I have left in this lovely mansion of ours. I close the door of my room as I walk down the steps to my friends. They are sitting on individual armchairs crowded round our tea table.

There is Rayne; who was already with me when I started my search for Angelique. We shortly found her at her school, and there she began to 'pick up' the rest of our members. She had apparently found J.D, a jasper doll made by the Foundation, under a table while on the hunt for Thanatos. Although J.D's so called 'secret', being a Jasper Doll, was discovered, it never really bothered us, and so after one attempt to escape, he stayed with us, much to Angelique's pleasure. Hyuga was also found by Angelique, only this time, apparently bathing under a small waterfall. He addresses her formally, calling her 'Lady Angelique' yet she always insists him to call her Angelique as she believes we are all friends.

People normally consider me the 'gentleman'. I am polite yet sophisticated, always calling Angelique 'mademoiselle' whenever I get the chance. This never fails to paint her cheeks a faint blush of red. My ivory hair has grown to shoulder length, though it is apparently quite charming when it gently sways in the wind. I suppose you could call me old fashioned in a way, considering my history, but I guess it fits me.

The five of us, all residing in this mansion of mine, all have one definite goal. Us guys, to protect Angelique from harm, and Angelique, to eliminate Erebos, a beast that takes on human form and thrives on the negative emotions and distressed feelings of normal people. We are all purifiers, though we each fight with individual methods; Rayne with a gun, J.D with his tonfa, Hyuga with his sword and I with an extendable whip.

Legend has it that one female also has this ability, but she must journey till she meets Erebos and there will she defeat it, bringing peace to the world once more. It sounds like a magic story from a little book a mother would read to a child and that is what we thought too before all of this. We thought our world was normal, that magic and monsters only existed in our imaginations, but imaginations run wild, and into reality. So now, we accompany Angelique in her quest to defeat this legend of evil, protecting her with our lives, if that is what it will take. I personally cannot wait for the time when she drives her own sword into the stomach of Erebos. I am impatient to sense that last beat of its heart before it goes cold. Then, I will leave. Leave and never see her or anyone else again. It is only the natural thing to do.

'J.D-san, you're always so good at baking!' Angelique laughs as she bites into the last of the scones, bringing me back to the present.

J.D brushes it off as nothing as he sits himself down on the last armchair. It is so happy now, so cheerful and relaxed, and I just wonder when all this will end. This happiness will diminish and friendships and trust, broken. I can feel it again in the pit of my stomach, a gurgling rumble that constantly reminds me of whom I really am, who I have become. I pull the corners of my mouth into a smile to hide my anguish, producing a pack of cards from my pocket.

'Rayne,' I call across the table smoothly, 'care for a game of cards?'

He grins at me competitively, 'Always ready!'

I smirk; we both know who will win this game.

* * *

My fingers dance across the keys of my black grand piano. I let the melody of the notes dance around the room. It's a furious piece, allowing my emotions to run wild. As I play, I feel that familiar pain, only unusually stronger this time, tugging at every nerve in my body. It's strangling my throat, severing my thoughts, as I can only crash my hands on the piano to make a hideous noise. I am breathing heavily now, trying to control this pain coursing through my body. It's bubbling up inside of me, wanting to break free from its host: me. I'm clutching my head in agony, it's excruciating but I try to keep my body from slipping into darkness. It hurts. I want it to stop, but every day it keeps getting stronger. I try to control my breathing, to fight this pain within. My head is bowed low, my hands still heavily resting on the piano keys. Oh, when will this stop? It's gaining control of my body, but I persevere. A dark purple black aura is emitting from my body. I'm at a dangerous stage. I throw my head back in agony, my eyes suddenly flying open, as I let loose strangled cry, unstoppable by my mind. It is uncharacteristic of me to do such a thing, so I'm certain I will need to find a way to avoid speaking the truth if any of them heard. Then, just like that, it dies down. It's mellowing out into a subtle throb, and I'm gasping for stolen air. But, I have won, for now. I stand up slowly from the piano and walk outside to our large garden to clear my head. My time will end soon, and with it drawing closer, I cannot help but to feel excited.

It is a relatively quiet day today, there are no alerts of any roaming Erebos' minions about, and so we are spending the day at the mansion, either practicing our skills or just hanging around. J.D has once again called us around the tea table, coming out of the kitchen producing a steaming batch of muffins.

"Mmm, this looks great!" Rayne reaches for a muffin and starts to chow down.

"Lady Angelique," Hyuga has gotten up from his seat to kneel before Angelique, "As you are aware, once you defeat Erebos, you will be crowned Queen. Please, let me follow and serve you at your command."

"What? No, no, please stand up Hyuga! We are all friends, just call me Angelique!" She waves her hands sheepishly at him.

"No, I mustn't. The Queen should be respected even before her crowning."

Angelique does not reply, but only looks thoughtful. The rest of us are looking on, amused at how this is turning out.

"Alright, if you insist. Then, as future Queen, I ban you from saying 'Lady Angelique' and also the word Queen is banned." She winks cheekily at him as we all burst into laughter. Hyuga can only give Angelique a horrified look, as if it is really impossible to comply with those rules.

"Yeah, come on Hyuga, try saying her name." J.D casually leans on Hyuga, who is still on his knees.

"We're all friends aren't we? An-ge-li-que!" Rayne cannot stop his laughter.

"A-A-Ang…" Hyuga's eyebrows furrows as he stutters her name.

"Try again, Hyuga." She smiles sweetly, though she is restraining her own giggles.

He looks at her despairingly as he tries once more. "A-A An-ge…"

"ANGELIQUE!" He throws his hands up and yells it out, proving he is actually capable of saying her name.

They are all laughing, patting Hyuga on the back while I decide to escape through the door, hoping to go undetected.

"Nyx-san? Where are you going?" Of course Angelique would realise.

I reach the door handle and turn around. "I'll make some tea okay?" I lie smoothly.

The door neatly clicks as I heavily rest against it, finally able to relax my posture. It's come again; won't it ever leave me alone? Except there is something different this time. I stagger away from the door and down the corridor, using the walls for support. It feels as though it's cutting off my air supply, choking me, like I'm drowning in thick cloggy air. I don't know what to do; I stumble along blindly till I reach some room in the mansion. There is a large fireplace, and a fire cackling away. Why does it look so beautiful to me? Why do I feel like bathing in it? Impossible, I can't be losing. Though it is somewhat stronger, I cannot be losing! I…

That was easier than expected. Catching him off guard like that. How long I have waited for this moment, to be free from just being a spirit in a body. I turn back to the fireplace. It is so gorgeous, so stunning. I grab some sort of furniture in the room and casually toss it in the fire. It explodes from its new source of food as I reach in and grab the still-burning furniture again. Breaking off one of the legs with ease, I throw it across the room, lighting up that area with the fire. That smoke, so hazy, it's so wonderful to my nose. It continues to spread quickly, overtaking me and eating up other parts of the house. Yes, that's what I want, this mansion to burn. A personal massive fireplace, I will want Angelique and her little protectors to see this too. I'm sure they will enjoy it. This fire is spreading quicker than I could ever imagine. Already, parts of the ceiling are collapsing as the air is filled with thick smoke. I can hear shouting now, they must be aware. I grab a wooden torch, lighting it up with the flames as I stroll out and position myself on top of the staircase, waiting for their arrival.

"Nyx-san, what about Nyx-san?"

"We can't worry about him; he'll find a way out of here. But you need to get out Angelique!"

Ah, what perfect timing. "Looking for me?" I grin at the frightened girl at the bottom of the staircase "… Mademoiselle"

She is confused; she doesn't know what to think. I can see the anguish in her eyes, the pain of seeing me, laughing maniacally at their weaknesses. Inside I hear my other me cry out, pleading with my body to stop my demonic actions. I only laugh dryly at his remarks. She is calling out to me, and her mouth forms the words 'mansion' over and over again. The heat is surrounding me, yet I am not worried. They are all concerned about her; they want her to escape as soon as possible.

'You love this mansion so much don't you?' I laugh cruelly, 'then why don't you die with it!' With that, my hand throws the flaming torch into the air, and as it rolls down the steps in front of them, flames erupt and engulf the stairs.

They are restless now, they want to get Angelique out of there, but she will not listen. She does not realise I am now a different person, or rather thing, altogether though I look the same. It is just simply my mind in Nyx's body. The only real difference is the eyes. Once in this body, my eyes have turned into cat-like slits and a brilliant red. She keeps staring at me with those large orbs of her eyes, mouthing incoherent words. I pick up a few of them, mansion… home… belong… love… but I do not care anymore, my mind does not think of these trivial matters. They are shouting, trying to reason with her, while J.D and Hyuga adopt a protective stance in front of her. It does not bother me though; I have no intention of hurting Angelique, but only feasting upon all of their negative emotions.

With a last desperate glance over her shoulder, Angelique is carried away, bridal style, by Rayne. I feel new energy feeding into me, making me stronger. These negative emotions, it's overpowering. There is so much of it, just waiting to be collected up by me. I feel like a child on an Easter Egg hunt. It's absolutely thrilling. The flames are nothing as they lick about around my feet, a large wooden support falls from the ceiling a few metres in front of me, adding to the dramatic effect. That cackling sound, that smell of burning wood, it's all so magnificent to me. My shadow dances crazily behind me as a smile creeps across my face. It feels great, watching this mansion before me burn to the ground. I let loose another laugh, genuinely enjoying what I am witnessing.

As I continue, a grating existence is bubbling up inside of me. I growl in annoyance, trying to suppress my other half who is determined to ruin everything. But he does not give up, it is hurting now, and I am becoming aware of the heat around me. It is suddenly getting uncomfortable but the feeling won't go away. Out of desperation I punch my own stomach, and with this energy built up inside of me, it is thrown a lot harder than I had intended, but it doesn't seem to affect him. Our roles are now switched, I am my host's body, and he is just a mere spirit living within me. Therefore, this punch did not wound him but me. I fall to the flaming ground, clutching my stomach. Oh how stupid! He is taking advantage of my idiocy and forcing his way past my own conscious. Why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel as though there is something continuously punching its way out of my body? Soon, I realise, he will take over and be him once more. Then I will become that spirit living within him. That cannot happen! But with my self-inflicted injury, it is difficult to gain full control.

The flames are now nearly my height and I unconsciously stagger away, through the fires and outside. I am on the grassy hills now, the burning mansion painted into the background of the night sky like a sort of confronting scenery, and I, in the foreground, another victim to it all.

No, I do not want this, I want to continue to drink in this energy, but my body will not allow it. It wants to survive and not be burnt, but why won't it listen to my mind? My feet drag me further, the clear air is refreshing yet it hurts me. I was not born a pure spirit, so I fear fresh things. This air is so clean, so crisp that it stings my eyes. I stumble away from nothing as it tortures me, my hands roughly grab my hair and I start thrashing my head about wildly. This should not be happening! I should be back in that burning mansion, living up to what I am. I should be in full control, but what is happening? I am burning, suffering like the others were, and fighting an internal battle that I am slowly losing. Why? Why is this happening? What went wrong? This is stupid, I can feel myself slipping. My lips draw up into a cold empty smile as I realise I have lost. How long have I been the dominant one? It doesn't matter; I will recover and prevail once more. I have not been fully eliminated, but it will be soon, where my full power will be realised. Until then, I shall become dormant once more.

* * *

I cannot feel anything, my whole body is numb. I am vaguely aware of lying on grass, the remnants of a burnt mansion in my peripheral vision. But that does not matter, because I did it. I have won once more. It's exhilarating, satisfying. It was you, Angelique, that kept me fighting. You are my inspiration, my hope to live. When you realise what my other half is, and that you are destined to kill it, along with me, I can only ask for one selfish thing, and that is to give me a peaceful death. Please, Angelique, let me see your smile once more before I leave, that is my sole wish. I know I will recover from this; I cannot die from a burning mansion alone. I will slowly and painfully recover and try to explain everything, though I must be wary. I know I have lost the trust of the others. I hope you will understand, Angelique.

"Nyx…" I hear an angel calling out to me. "Nyx! Nyx!"

"Don't go close to him,' I hear someone growl, 'Angelique, he's dangerous, come back, he'll kill you!"

"But…"

"Nyx isn't who he is anymore, you saw it, the Nyx we know is gone!"

But she is stubborn and steps forward cautiously until I can sense her perfect quivering body over my burnt and torn one.

"Angelique…" I turn my head painfully and whisper to her, "Angelique, now… it's the perfect time… to kill me."

She is crying now, her tears falling on me as I try to continue. I can hear the others protectively gather around her. "Angelique… I'm sorry. That wasn't me… you saw… I… have two hearts. One is the Nyx you know, the other… is Erebos. Angelique, I am Erebos. So please, draw your dagger… and kill me.'' I agonizingly draw in a breath and open my eyes further to take in her reaction, though it is not what I expect.

"No," she simply says. She has taken my disgusting hand and held it delicately to her chest. Her tears are still flowing freely as she continues. "You are our friend Nyx. We can't let you die. Okay?" She gives me a weak smile, though her eyes do not sparkle like they usually do.

She doesn't understand. She doesn't get me at all. Should I let her care for me so I can fully explain? I cannot think anymore, darkness is clouding my vision. I want to be comforted by her, to be cared for. But I want to die, to end my life right here. It's tearing me into two; I do not know what to do. But it's okay, this darkness I can slip into it. I think I want to be nursed; I think I want to survive a little longer. This would be the best solution wouldn't it? Yes, it would. Therefore, I can fall unconscious with my hand held tightly to Angelique. Yes, that's right, I want to be with her with the little time I have left.

Just as I finally allow myself, a burning sensation suddenly ripples through my spent body. I cannot take anymore, and I don't think my other half is able to withstand any further attacks, yet it still fights. I do not want to struggle, yet I cannot let it take over my body again. It's getting stronger, but then, it falters. It is still weak, so I use that as an advantage for me. Withstanding the stronger attacks and suppressing it when weakening, I start to feebly writhe on the grass. Still, this leaves me grunting and panting with each wave of pain. The purple black aura is again emitting out from me, but it is still very weak. Why now? Why can't you just give up? For today at least…

I can hear Angelique's concerned voice, but it seems distant. With a final act of determination, everything quietens down. I am breathing heavily, though my mouth pulls up into another empty smile.

"Hello…" I rumble deeply with deliberate slowness as my eyes open to reveal my blood red pupils, "Mademoiselle…"

**Pointless story wasn't it? oh well, thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
